Harry Potter and The Shattered Soul
by Youngthundercat67
Summary: Set during GOF, a unexpected force takes his shot at redemption and makes a huge sacrifice to try to help Harry overcome the Tournament. Will feature a magically smart Harry, slight Dumbledore Bashing.
1. The Monster

A/N: So here I am back with another story. I'm sorry for my lack of finishing stories but most of the time my ideas and thoughts get lost in my mind and it becomes too much to continue because it begins to turn into something I didn't want it to become. Add that with my loss of work because of my last three laptops crashing and having to be fixed I just quit after a while. However, I think the difference between this and the other Potter story I put up is that I have about 12 chapters of this written out and I know where I want to go with it. So If you want to give it a try if not, I think I'll live.

Anyway the idea for this story came up during the summer when I first heard Eminem's new CD. You know that stupid catchy song that goes, "Get along with the voices inside of my head." Yeah that one lol. So I drummed this up based on that and hashed it out. If you like it give me a review and criticize. Hell I'll even take a flame or two, I don't mind lol. Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for reading either way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or that song which belongs to Rowling and Eminem respectively.

* * *

Harry watched angrily as Ron slammed the curtains to his four-poster bed shut, seemingly done with the conversation. He didn't understand why the one person he trusted most, the person who he thought would believe him, wouldn't be bothered by the truth. The Fire-Making spell danced on his lips instantly only for his better judgment overcame the devil dancing on his shoulder. He walked away, or over to his own bed at least, and closed his own velvet covers as loudly as he could.

However, try as he may he could not sleep. He was destined to wallow wide awake in his self-pity, softly thinking the same questions over and over; "Why me?" What had he done to the fates that was so bad to deserve this series of unfortunate events? Why did it seem like something was always out to make his like a living hell no matter what he did?

In the end, the answer he had come up with was simple yet irritatingly unsatisfying. It did not matter that it was him, or what events led up to his life being as shitty as it was. No matter what the circumstance, Harry Potter always had the will and resolve to fight forward and never give up. Even if the darkness was staring you down in the form of a Tournament so dangerous that it might get him killed, he would survive, he would prevail. It was what his parents would have wanted.

"Tempus," Harry muttered after what seemed like hours lost in the confines of his own mind. Surprisingly, a lot of time had gone by and it was three o'clock in the morning. He was hoping that by now his brain would have shut down and given him the break he needed to fall blissfully into sleeps welcoming arms but he hoped wrong. His brain was unforgiving and refused to rest.

He contemplated grabbing his broom, hoping out the window and going for an evening ride around the Quidditch pitch but again his better judgment ruined that party. Instead he was left to wait, and wallow, and then wait someone. It was… frustrating.

"Harry Potter," a vaguely familiar voice weakly spoke. It was raspy and sounded almost as if it were on top of him so common sense told him to softly pull back the curtains of his four-poster and look. Common sense was wrong.

"In here," the voice spoke again this time a little stronger and annoyed that Harry had yet to figure out that the voice was inside of his head. The voice decided to let Harry waste valuable time looking for it before ending the boys search. "I'm inside of you, a voice that is neither yours nor my own but a piece of a shattered soul searching for a home."

"Who are you?" was the first question that Harry thought to ask only to bet met by a high, cold and cruel that Harry could have sworn he heard before, maybe he was too tired to remember?

"Too tired or too lazy, come on Potter think!" the voice spoke again, challenging Harry after it read the boy-who-lived thoughts. Harry could not come up with an answer so the voice sighed before speaking again. "If you cannot figure it out, I will not give you the answer. I do not give handouts."

"Then why bother me," Harry thought feeling a sudden rush of anger and frustration shoot up his body.

"Do not take the anger you have for that idiot red-haired friend of yours out on me, I could just disappear and never bother again.

"No," Harry thought quickly. He did not want the voice to go away, it was a distraction from his current situation, even if the voice did sound a lot like the Voldemort that came out of the back of Quirrell's head during his first year.

"You're strangely calm for a kid who thinks Voldemort might be talking to him in his own head," the voice responding while subtly reminding Harry it could "hear" his thoughts.

"Are you Voldemort?" Harry asked the obvious question afraid of what the answer could be.

"Thankfully…. I am not," he responded softly after a long pause that left Harry sweating a little. Harry let out a deep breath of relief, the last thing he needed was Voldemort talking to him inside of his own head. He didn't think he cope with that.

"Then who are you," Harry once again thought.

"A shattered piece of a wandering soul," he answered softly, not as confident as it was when the conversation had started.

"I must be going crazy, I need to go to sleep," Harry taught while he turned over on his stomach closed his eyes.

"Maybe," he answered. "But then again I would not blame you. Lesser men would have gone crazy if their whale of an Uncle beat on them physically and tried to destroy their spirit mentally." Harry's eyes shot open like a cannon, shock clear on his face.

"I've been with you since you were a baby," he replied before turning aggressive. "I know your strengths and your flaws; in fact I know everything about you. I just don't get it. What makes you tick Potter?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Tell me, how it is that you can stare the darkest Wizard in human history in his eyes and defy him in your first year, slay an ancient basilisk created by the great Salazar Slytherin himself in your second, and face over a hundred Dementors in your third and still have the spirit, still have the courage to stand up and fight back when lesser men would have failed?"

Harry honestly didn't know the answer to that question because it was a question he had found himself asking himself a lot lately. He didn't know how he did it. Was it love? Was it because of his parent's death? He really didn't know.

"Lesser man would have crumbled and turned to the dark side under the pressure that sits on your shoulders," he spoke again, this time less aggressively and seemingly satisfied with Harry's thoughts on the matter. "You and I are a lot alike, only I crumbled under the harsher side of reality. I couldn't handle the beatings and the bullying but yet here you stand defiantly without a single spec of darkness on your pure soul. How?

"Is that why you asked?" Harry replied,understanding the reason for the voice's questions.

"Yes," the voice replied with a hint of hope.

"I'm sorry but I don't have an answer for you," Harry replied sadly. He felt bad for the voice and wished he could help him.

"Do not fret over it too much Potter, truthfully I did not expect you to have one but when the time comes I know you will give me the answer I seek."

A couple of minutes of silence flew by before Harry decided to ask the next obvious question that popped up in his mind.

"Why now?" Harry asked. "Why have you waited so long to come to me if you have been up there since I was a baby?"

"I was weak," the voice responded simply. "Connecting to you was no simple task and it took me a while to get to where I am now."

"Where is that?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the voice.

"I'm not going to lie to you Potter, if I weren't taking up space in your body you probably would be five times stronger magically, I've had to leach off your magical core to survive."

"What!?" Harry screamed, violently flipping himself over on his back and sitting up sharply, anger radiating off his body. He thought of immediately running to Dumbledore but the voice stopped him.

"Calm down Potter," it spoke harshly. "Once I detach myself from your core I will slowly fade away and die off. When you wake up tomorrow I will be gone."

"How will I know you're really gone?" Harry asked a bit skeptical. The voice didn't mind the skepticism, in all fairness it would have felt the same way.

"Your scar will fade," it replied again simply. "When you wake up in the morning your scar will have faded until it is barely visible. Your head won't feel so heavy and you will stop having those horrible dreams."

Harry frowned, sure it would be amazing for all that to happen, but he was still skeptical. He sighed, he would have to trust the voice for now and if what it said wasn't true he would immediately go to Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't put so much trust into that old fool, Potter," he spoke harshly when referring to Dumbledore.

"Why not," Harry responded defiantly. "He has never given me reason to not trust him."

"I do not give out answers, only the means to an end," the voice responded smugly before adding, "food for thought, why was the Sorcerer's Stone guarded by silly test that three first years were navigate?"

Harry had never thought about that but had to admit that the question raised was a valid one. Maybe he could ask Dumbledore later because the more he thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Almost all of those tests were straight out a first year text-book or geared toward the strength of himself, Ron, or Hermione.

"Exactly," he replied. "But none of that matters now. What matters now is that I'm going to help you."

"Help me?" Harry asked.

"Don't be daft Potter," he replied smugly.

"Why would you want to help me?" Harry asked.

"It is the least I can do," he replied. "You have helped me see that there is always light at the end of the dark tunnel and given my shattered soul hope of redemption."

"I don't really understand how," Harry replied. He wasn't going to take credit for something he did not know how he did, the same reason he did not take credit for killing Voldemort.

"Nor do I, but you have so I will repay you," he replied. "Before I detach myself from your core, I will give you most of my knowledge. You will gain the knowledge of a Master in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Occlumency and Legilimency among other things. However I will not make your life too easy, Voldemort is still your problem, I just hope you can redeem him like you have me."

"Thank you," Harry replied stunned by the information he would be receiving. He didn't even know what some of it was but was sure that he would soon find out.

"One thing that I have become annoyed with about you is your laziness Potter," he told Harry. "Do not think for a second that just because you have the master knowledge of a subject that you will be able to effortlessly perform the spells and magic without putting in the time and effort that a master has put it. It will take time and then it still might not be enough to beat Voldemort."

"I think I understand, I will do my best to master the knowledge you give me," Harry replied suddenly feeling very tired. "Thanks for everything."

"No, thank you," he replied as raspy and weak as Harry had ever heard him. "Your pure heart and bravery has made me seen the error in my ways. Hopefully you can do the same for Voldemort."

"Who are you?" Harry asked again fighting a losing battle against sleep but hoping that the voice would answer him.

"Tom…. Tom Riddle."

* * *

A/N 2 : So tell me what you think. If you like I'll share more and start the editing process for the next few chapters. Depending on how long that takes (Class and Work), hopefully the next Chapter is up by the end of the week. Thanks a lot everyone!


	2. Traumatized

A/N: Hey guys and gals. I just want to take some time to give thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I got. I really appreciate it. In this chapter you can expect my views on Occulmency, what Harry has been up too and a conversation of Dumbledore that I hope doesn't disappoint. Hope you all enjoy but its okay if you don't! Either way I would love the feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and I love her for creating this world that I play in. Also I take some of the words straight from the book for this chapter, so credit to credit is due.

* * *

Harry fell down with a thud to the velvet carpeted floor, trying hopelessly to catch his breath. He quickly brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on his thighs. He was exhausted mentally, physically, and magically exhausted but it was nothing that a hearty meal and some rest couldn't fix.

"Dobby," he called weakly and was barely able to lift his head when the quirky elf popped into the room. "Water."

Dobby popped away and immediately came back with multiple goblets of water and a plate stacked high with food that was no doubt being served at dinner.

"Harry Potter must stop hurting himself," Dobby said concern etched on his face as he watched Harry down three goblets of water and take a bite out of a chicken thigh.

"I'm fine, really," Harry replied trying to reassure the elf that he was perfectly safe. A couple of moments of silence past as Dobby watched Harry eat and drink before the elf decided to speak again.

"They have been looking for you," Dobby said. "Professor Dumbledore has come and asked Dobby if he knows where Harry Potter is. Dobby always tells Dumbledore no."

Harry smiled. If Dumbledore had went to asked Dobby where he was then Dumbledore knew exactly where Harry was but that wasn't Dobby's fault. The elf was extremely loyal to him and Harry really appreciated that. "Thanks Dobby."

"When is Harry Potter going to stop hiding?" Dobby asked curiously and Harry shrugged. After the night with Tom, he had woken up really angry at Dumbledore and Snape and he didn't think he could face them without exploding so he hid in the Room of Requirements. That was nearly two weeks ago.

For two weeks he had woken up, practiced the magic that Tom Riddle's knowledge had given him access too, ate, slept and repeated all over again. Slicing and blowing up dummies had given him a release for his anger and he would soon be able to face the headmaster and his potions teacher.

He still didn't know how to feel about the fact that Tom Riddle had inhabited his body and felt quite dirty about the enitre experiance. There were way to many what ifs. What if the shattered piece of Tom's soul hadn't turned good and remained evil? He shuddered at the thought. Visions of a dark haired, green eyed boy torturing and murdering people flashed across his mind but he quickly downed those thoughts.

Plus he didn't like the fact that Tom had told him absolutely nothing about how to defeat Voldemort. He didn't know his dueling style, the spells he like to use most or the strategies Voldemort liked to carry out. He didn't even know the names of the Death Eaters besides Snape. The only information Harry had on the Dark Lord was that he was planning on coming back to life. Maybe Tom wasn't as good as he thought.

However, Harry did find it sad that Tom Riddle had helped him more than Dumbledore ever did, especially with that stupid prophecy. Sure Harry didn't know all the prophecy, but now knew why Voldemort went after him and that Snape essentially sold his mother to Voldemort, a mother that Snape claimed to love.

He took a deep breath and turned to Dobby to dismiss the small elf. "Thanks' for the meal Dobby, if I need you I will call."

"Please do Harry Potter," Dobby replied before taking the dishes and popping away.

Harry crossed his legs and began to meditate. According to Tom, the secret to learning the Art of Occlumency was organizing every memory he ever had, and building a virtual reality to protect it. The hard part was organizing your memories.

Harry had spent the last two weeks spending every night after dinner practicing Occlumency. He found it amusing that it was an easier practice for babies and toddlers to pick up because they had fewer memories to sort through. The problem with that though was that a baby's virtual reality to protect their mind usually consisted of little more than a few building blocks and their mother's breast.

In Harry's case he had decided to take every memory he had of the beatings and harm that the Dursleys caused him and lock it deep in his mind in a vault. One part of Occlumency that he absolutely loved was the ability to repress memories in such a way that they had little effect on him. He hadn't exactly forgotten them and they weren't erased, he just wasn't as haunted by the ghost of Dursley's belt anymore, which to Harry was a big plus.

The next best thing about Occlumency was that he could retrieve every memory he had ever had, including his conversation with Tom Riddle. That was actually the first memory he visited. He wanted to make sure he understood every bit of knowledge Tom gave to him and how it would work. He thought he had a good understanding but a few things were a little hazy.

For example, Occlumency was easy to pick up. Once he started to separate his memories the flood gates opened and he learned the art almost instantly. However, when he tried advanced spells he did not know, it almost never worked. He thought it was because Occlumency was mental magic while spell work was more practical.

Just because he knew the words and wand movements to a spell did not mean that he would get it right on the first try. He had to make sure that had every wand movement committed to muscle memory and every word was said correctly. That was something that took time and practice, something that Tom's vast knowledge of spells did not give him.

Occlumency and, to a lesser extent Legilimency, were different. Tom's knowledge told him exactly what to do and once he sat down and did it everything else was easy. He had spent roughly 98 hours sorting through his memories and putting them into different vaults thus making his virtual reality a muggle bank, something he was quite sure a wizard would never figure out.

He was sure that Master Legilimens like Dumbledore and Snape could still get in if they wanted too but he would be alerted and able to remind them how illegal using Legilimency on children was. Even accusing someone of using it was enough to earn a fine to a ministry since it is so hard to prove the accuser wrong. That's how backwards the ministry is.

Currently he was shifting through his fifth year lessons. He figured out that when he went back to the basics of Magic, Magic itself had become easier to do. He separated all the spells in his mind into the year he was supposed to learn them so it would be easier to recall. Each day from the time he woke up till the time his core gave up he practiced every spell from every year he had gone through plus the spells Tom learned in that year.

Every day he meticulously combed through his own knowledge of spells and plugged the holes with Tom's knowledge. Test and homework, of course, would now be a joke but he still had to master the spells. So far he had mastered the spells that he was supposed to learn in years one through four and was almost half way done with year five. Practice made perfect so he made sure that he had committed each spell to muscle memory. He could every preform some of them silently.

He realized that he would have to come out of hiding and the classes and detentions that he would have from skipping class would slow him down from mastering all the fifth year material. However now he felt much more prepared for Tournament. He felt that he would now at least live to survive the tournament, which was a question mark before.

However, going through his memories did have some negative effects. He found himself with a lot more questions than answers as most things in his life just didn't make sense anymore. It didn't make sense that Molly Weasley was talking about Muggles loud enough that he was able to hear her in a large and loud crowd of them. It didn't make sense that nobody even told him how to get on the train in the first place. Occulmency was beginning to plant seeds of doubt into his mind about everything around him which was because he didn't know who to trust anymore. In fact he was quite sure he could only trust two people.

Dobby was the obvious one, while Hermione was the other. Hermione was possibly his only genuine friend, and besides the fact that she trusted authority figures way too much, he trusted her with his life. He knew she would be angry and felt he owed her an explanation but didn't know how much he would tell her. She couldn't protect his secrets but at the same time he felt bad lying to her. He didn't know what he was going to tell her.

He sighed again and roused himself from deep within the confides of his brain. He opened his eyes and stood up to walk over to the bed. Now that his mind was organized, sleep would come almost instantly to him especially because he was so physically worn out. However he didn't mind. Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

Harry walked down the corridor quickly and quietly. Dobby had already told him that today was the day that the Weighing of the Wands was supposed to take place and Harry didn't plan to miss it. He opened the door to the small class room and time seemed to stop around him.

Dumbledore looked highly relieved but gave Harry a look that told Harry they would be talking soon. He felt Dumbledore try to pry into his mind but he quickly was able to slam the vault that led to the rest of his mindscape shut. Harry smiled. Dumbledore's face almost betrayed shock.

Bagman was the first to move, and bounded over to Harry happily. "Ah, here he is, our fourth Champion. I knew the rumors of you being missing were hogwash. Nothing to worry about now, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, we were just waiting for you."

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated feigning worry. In fact he wasn't worried at all, it was self-explanatory.

"Right, now let me introduce you to everyone," said Bagman said ignoring Harry's question. "I'm sure you know the judges, and Mr. Ollivander, everyone goes to him to their wands. That's Rita Skeeter," he added, pointing to the women in the very loud magenta robes. "She is doing a small piece for the Prophet."

"Maybe, not the small Ludo," she replied, eyes glued to Harry.

Harry shrugged, knowing exactly what she meant. A plan formed in his mind so he flashed the aging witch a smile and winked. Tom's knowledge did have its perks. "Maybe."

That was another positive he could directly give credit to Tom for. Tom knew how to manipulate and get people to do what he wanted. It was a skill and knowledge that he had passed to Harry before he disconnected his soul from Harry's core.

"I wonder if I could get a word with Harry before we start?" she asked Bagman, but still had her buggy eyes fixed on Harry.

"I don't see why not," Harry replied, cutting Bagman off. He could sense the anger radiating off the rest of the room for having to wait but he didn't really care, they could wait all eternity as far as Harry was concerned.

"Lovely, just lovely," Rita replied before opening a door for Harry to enter. It was a broom cupboard but Harry didn't mind. Once he was inside his whole demeanor changed.

"Listen now, and listen quickly because you have about thirty seconds before Dumbledore barges in and interrupts us," Harry said coldly and barely above a whisper. "I know everything there is to know about you including the fact that you are an illegal animagus," he added and ignored the shocked look on her face. "But that doesn't mean that I am not willing to give you a chance. I want you to write my story, nothing but facts. Agreed?"

"Yyyes," she stuttered still in shock. Harry could read no false intentions from her answers thanks to his beginner skills in Legilimency so he nodded.

"I'll send for you later, buzz around for a bit," Harry replied before adding, "Wipe that look off your face Dumbledore is coming."

Right on cue Dumbledore opened the cupboard door complete with his grandfatherly smile and twinkling eyes. Harry smiled and winked at her again and walked out the cupboard without another word.

Harry sat down next to Cedric, gave a courteous nod, and looked at the table where the judges were seated and waited patiently for the ceremony to start.

"May I introduce Ollivander?" Dumbledore asked, taking his place at the judges table and turning his attention to the four champions. Ollivander got up and started with Fleur. It was a mostly boring affair, except that he learned Fleur was part veela, and soon ended with a bunch of flowers bursting from the tip of her wand.

"Which leaves Mr. Potter," Ollivander was saying before Harry had realized that the others had gone. He had completely zoned out.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention," Harry answered honestly before getting to his feet and walking past his stunned peers. He handed his wand to the old man.

"Ahhhhh, yes," Ollivander stated, "How could I forget?"

"I know the feeling," Harry shrugged. He remembered the event very well, it had been one of the memories he found himself visiting a lot to try to gain understanding, but hoped that Ollivander would not reveal the secret of his wand.

Ollivander took a long time with Harry's wand before forcing a fountain of wine spectacularly through the tip and handing it back to him. After a quick word from Dumbledore and a few photos for the prophet, Dumbledore told Harry to follow him to his office and Harry obliged.

The two sped through the halls passing students and a few professors. Harry had a sinking suspicion that the Hogwarts rumor mill was about to run wild but didn't really mind. He figured they all hated him for stealing spotlight from Cedric anyway. The POTTER STINKS badges he saw confirmed his suspicions. "Oh well," he thought.

The two entered Dumbledore's office and the headmaster took a seat in his large purple lazy boy before offering Harry a seat. "Lemon Drop?" he asked when Harry sat down. Harry shook his head no.

"Well then," said Dumbledore before he called out, "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in the room and played his part wonderfully. He ran up to Harry and squeezed his leg. "Dobby is happy that Professor Dumbledore has found Harry Potter!" Harry smiled. He couldn't help but smile at the sign of loyalty by Dobby.

Dumbledore on the other hand just nodded, realizing that his first move didn't work. "Dobby can you please tell Minerva that me and Mr. Potter will be late for dinner?"

"Dobby will do so right away Professor Dumbledore," Dobby replied before disappearing.

"Harry, I understand the feelings you might have had but that does not-"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"Harry interrupted, voice barely above a whisper, while staring Dumbledore dead in his eye waiting for him to react.

To his credit, Dumbledore didn't even flinch. "Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry replied quickly before smiling. "Nor does it matter that one day I plan on ripping Snape's head off for giving up my mother, who he supposedly loved," Harry added coldly. If Dumbledore was concerned Harry had no way of knowing because his old blue eyes still held that same thinking.

"Harry, you must understand that Severus had no way of knowing that the prophecy was about you," Dumbledore replied calmly. Harry scoffed.

"Bull shit," Harry quickly dismissed. "If he loved her as much as he claimed, he wouldn't have told Voldemort anything. After all, Love is our greatest weapon right sir?"

"This is not the time for sarcasm," Dumbledore replied ignoring the outrage the portraits behind him were spewing about disrespect. "Love might have saved your life."

"How so," Harry asked.

"Your mother died to save you-"

"My mother wouldn't had have to if Snape wouldn't had given her information that directly led to Voldemort attacking my parents," Harry interrupted again.

"You are set on blaming this on Severus," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes. If Snape kept his mouth shut my parents wouldn't be dead, facts are facts" Harry replied harshly. Sensing that he was fighting a losing battle, Dumbledore decided to switch tactics.

"I understand your anger Harry, but I do implore you to remember that forgiveness can relieve you of –" Dumbledore started before being interrupted yet again.

"Why were three first years able to navigate a series of trap that were supposed to guard the most treasured artifact in possibly the history of the magical world?" Harry asked almost absent-mindedly, still keeping his gaze fixed on the headmaster.

"Harry I assure you that most adult wizards wou-"

"Then most adult wizards are idiots and you have failed miserably at your job sir," Harry interrupted again. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, he was fed up.

"Harry James Potter, you will not interrupt me again. You dare imply that I have not been doing my best to teach generations of students magic?" Dumbledore interrupted, flexing his magic a little.

"Is that emotion I see Professor?" Harry said sensing a crack in Dumbledore's mental defense. Dumbledore said nothing but instead quickly composed himself. "Good, now you know-"

"How did you learn Occlumency," Dumbledore said cutting Harry off. Harry frowned. "Can't take the heat?" Dumbledore asked?

"I don't know what Occlumency is," Harry lied.

"And I know that your Occlumency isn't good enough to hide when you're lying," Dumbledore said.

"Wow, I never knew that the great Albus Dumbledore would avert to illegal tactics to gain information from a minor," Harry commented.

"Harry, please don't do this, you will not win," Dumbledore replied before addressing Harry's statement. "When a student is believed to be emotionally, physically, and mentally distressed to the point of needing help then I am allowed to do what is necessary for the Greater Good. Disappearing for two weeks sounds like a cry for help to me."

"No, just practice," Harry replied coolly.

"Practice for what?" Dumbledore asked.

"For the tournament of course, surely you don't expect me to compete unprepared?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, however," Dumbledore answered before continuing," that does not explain how you learned Occulmency."

"I'm still not quite sure what that is sir," Harry said again. "Can I go now, this conversation bores me."

"Fine, go," Dumbledore replied. "But, starting tomorrow, you have detention with me after dinner for the next month. You have skipped two weeks' worth of class, which cannot go without punishment. It would set a bad precedent."

"And if I don't show?" Harry asked after having himself a good laugh. He knew anything Dumbledore said would be an empty threat.

"Harry, please do not do this" Dumbledore. "I assure you I have your best interest at heart. Please just tell me what you have been up to and I will leave you alone!"

"That is none of your business Professor. I have no reason to trust you. You have done nothing but hidden the reason Voldemort came after me and why my parents had to die all to protect a slimy spy," Harry said angrily.

"You have to understand that it is not that simple," Dumbledore tried to reason. "Had Severus had not made that grave mistake, Voldemort might still be in power."

"You could have beaten him! You were the only one he ever feared!" Harry responded coldly.

"I would have lost!" Dumbledore replied standing up and walking over to stare out his window. He wasn't able to face Harry anymore.

Harry on the other hand was shocked. He didn't expect Dumbledore to make such a declaration.

"I'm not as quick and nimble as I once was, father time doesn't miss anyone," Dumbledore said. "He has done some things with Dark Magic that had made him just as strong as me. We would have been even for a while but my age would have eventually failed me. What Severus did was wrong and I do not expect you to understand this at all, but think about it Harry. What are two lives compared to the lives of millions?"

"You had no way to know that he would fall by attacking me," Harry replied. "You can't place the lives of people in danger based on guess work. My parent's lives are worth more than that."

"An answer I expect a fourteen year old to come up with," Dumbledore said. "What if it was someone else's parents, ask yourself what would you have done? I tried, I tried to save your parents. Peter betrayed them and somehow against all odds you beat him. You did what nobody else could do. Do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me," Harry replied.

"Your mother's love," Dumbledore replied simply. "She willingly sacrificed herself to save you invoking a powerful magic that Voldemort did not understand. I don't even understand it fully. Your mother she was smart Harry. I would not put it past her to figure out what the Department of Mysteries has studied for centuries; Love."

"If love matters so much then why did Snape betray my mother?" Harry asked, feeling as vulnerable as he ever felt.

"I do not know," Dumbledore said. "That is something that you must ask him yourself."

After a few moments of silence Harry got up and walked toward the door. Dumbledore stopped him.

"I truly regret how everything turned out Harry. You're right, I had no idea that events would unfold like they did. Do I regret that your mother and father are no longer around? More than you will ever know. I couldn't beat Voldemort but you can. Voldemort will come back and when he does, you will have to be ready. He thinks you are the only person that can stop him."

"He ripped my family apart," Harry replied. "I was only a toddler and he left me all alone to raise myself. You tell me Love is my greatest weapon yet I'm not sure I even know what Love is. All I know is Hate. I will kill Voldemort. I will enjoy watching the light leaving his eyes. I just need to know if I can trust you to help me."

"You can," Dumbledore replied instantly.

"Prove it," Harry said and walked out the headmaster's office.

* * *

So some quick notes. First and foremost thanks for reading. I feel really weird about calling Tom's knowledge, Tom's knowledge so if anybody has something better to call it let me know. I also understand that some people might not like the fact that I skipped two weeks but I felt it was necessary. I also understand that some people may feel like Harry is OOC but this is fan fiction and Tom Riddle has just given Harry a lot of information that would make him more confident in himself. Anyways I would love to know what you all think! Thanks again!


	3. Emotional

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has taken so long to update but first week of classes and work keeps a guy busy, you know? Anyways. I hope you like it R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

"I just want to make sure you understand everything," Rita Skeeter spoke with a business like tone and a hint of fear.

"I told you, I'll tell you everything," Harry replied with a smile. "As long as I get to review the interview before it hits the press."

"What about a pensive viewing?" Rita asked, mouth salivating at the money she would make.

"Pensive viewing?" Harry asked, not having the slightest idea what she meant.

"I could extract my memories of the interview and have a professional make copies to sell. We would make a fortune. I assume you want 60%?" Rita asked excitedly.

"I really don't want anything, honestly," Harry replied, still smiling. "But I suppose, that I could give it to charity or something," Harry added teasingly. "But remember, if this doesn't go my way I'll tell the press what you are. Not only will you be in Azkaban but imagine all the lawsuits that will be brought up against you."

"Fine, everything seems to be in order," Rita said. "We can have a goblin draw up the contract for the memory later. This could be front page news!"

"How exciting," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Now, let us began," Rita ignored Harry and took out her pen. She then took her wand out and did some charm work on an old camera that floated around the room to snap pictures.

"I'll be reviewing those too," Harry added absent-mindedly.

"Of course, of course," Rita snapped but quickly composed herself.

"Now Mr. Potter, where to start?" she said sweetly, in full-blown reporter mode. "I guess the main question on everyone's mind is where have you been? You disappeared from our world for eleven years before you turned up at Hogwarts. Tell me about your childhood."

"I grew up my muggle relatives," Harry started, slightly amused by the rhythmic scratching of Rita's quill. "They are dreadful people honestly, hated magic. I didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven when Hagrid told me."

"So you're relatives never told you about magic?" Rita asked incredulously like someone had slapped her.

"Nope, I even thought my parents died in a car crash until Hagrid told me what happened," Harry commented with a sad smile. "I never even saw a picture of my mother until I came here and Hagrid made me a photo album."

"How absurd," Rita shouted. She was shocked and truthfully found it hard to believe. However, his words seemed honest and she had no reason to not trust him. "Tell me, what was you're childhood like? It couldn't have been all bad?"

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the world to hear this but something gave him confident. His story needed to be heard besides, hopefully this would get him out of going back to that dreadful place.

"I did chores all day. I cooked; I cleaned and if I didn't do it right I was beat. Muggles go to school starting when they are five so I went to school every day except weekends. I had no friends because every time I talked to someone my cousin would bully them so they would stop talking to me. I was happy to find out I could escape all of that to come here," Harry said softly.

"How heartbreaking," Rita said and wiped her eyes. Harry couldn't believe that the woman really had tears in her eyes but she did. The emotion was real. "But I have to ask, I see no anger towards your relatives, how come?"

"I…, I don't hate them Rita, as hard as that is to believe. Yeah they beat me, yeah the treated me like dirt but it made me the person I am today. Nothing anybody does can hurt me anymore. They made me immune to physical pain," Harry replied.

"But if you could change the way you were brought up…?" Rita asked.

"In a heartbeat," Harry answered nodding his head.

"Wow, so tell me the emotions that went through you when you saw that first picture of your mother and father," Rita said tears still welled up in her eyes.

"Sadness," Harry replied. "I know life's not fair but at the same time I… I just find myself wondering why me? Why do I never get to hug my mom or toss a quaffle with my dad, you know?"

"That's heavy," Rita commented urging Harry to go on.

"But, at the same time they're still here," Harry said clutching his chest and closing his eyes. "I can close my eyes sometimes and hear her voice. I can hear laughter and it helps me sleep. It calms me a little.

"I know it may be hard Harry, but what do you remember about that night?" Rita asked streaks of tears starting to run down her face. Harry was surprised but her show of emotion but hid it well.

"Flashes of green, mostly," Harry started. It was true but Occulmency had helped bring more of it back, so he decided to share. "But that one thing that sticks out to me is my mother's voice. Before he came in she bent down to me and said "mommy loves you Harry, mommy always loves you."

"Wow, can you excuse me for a moment?" Rita asked and without waiting for Harry to answer got up and left the room. Harry assumed she went to compose herself and felt bad. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him. He just wanted people to know the truth, to know the real Harry and not the fairy tales. That was his goal.

Rita came back into the room, composed and smiled. She sat back down in the chair across from him, and stared out the into the night sky. For a moment she was silent and seemed to be in deep thought. "Sorry about that, I just didn't expect… this."

"I understand," Harry replied. "Most people don't. They think because I somehow killed Voldemort I'm supposed to be this hero with impenetrable amour and nothings supposed to phase me. I'm not all that. I barely remember that night besides my mom. I'm just Harry."

Rita sensed that this was the perfect time to move to lighter things so she switched it up. "And who is Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Is it okay to say I don't know? I like to think I'm brave. Hermione tells me all the time that I have a hero complex. I like flying and Quidditch but besides that I don't really know. I think part of this whole experience of growing up is finding out who you are as a person. I don't really know yet."

"You mentioned Ms. Granger, tell me about your friends?" Rita said.

"I meant Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. We didn't get along at first because she's a little bossy but she has the purest heart. I don't know what I would do without her and I know she's probably mad at me now but… I'm sure she'll hex me a couple times and we'll be fine."

"What about your dormmates Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley?"

Harry laughed again. "Seamus is hilarious. He keeps us laughing and always likes to think he is a lady's man but…" Harry started purposely leaving it open ended. "Dean is really cool and laid back. Dean is just that guy you know you can depend on, very loyal. Neville, Neville is shy but the kid is brilliant. He has a green thumb like none I've ever seen. I just wish he attacked life with the confidence he attacks Herbology."

"And Mr. Weasley," Rita asked leading Harry on.

"Ron… Ron is complicated," Harry said. "I love that guy. He taught me everything I know about the world of magic. I owe so much to him and his family. They took me in during the summers and treated me like I was a part of the family. Molly even knits me a sweater every Christmas."

"I sense that there is more," Rita said.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "We're fighting. You know sometimes he gets all jealous and hot-headed on me but I love him and I'm the same way. I'm sure we'll fight, throw a couple punches and move on," Harry joked.

"It sounds to me as if you're saying that you and Mr. Weasley have a special relationship," Rita commented.

"Merlin, no. I like girls if that what you're asking Rita," Harry replied laughing. At first he didn't understand the question but when he did it made for a nice laugh.

"You want to share…?" Rita let the question hang.

"Somethings have to be private, Rita," Harry replied with a smile. "But there's this one Ravenclaw who's caught my eye. A couple Hufflepuff's have my curiosity and even know they're snakes, a couple of the Slytherin's aren't bad to look at."

"I don't think you'll be able to go back to the Lion's den after they see this Harry! How could you forget them?" Rita asked.

Harry laughed again. He felt comfortable answering these questions and was quite sure it had something to do with Tom but he felt more outgoing than he once was. He decided to answer honestly.

"No one in my year, sorry Lavender," Harry answered with another smile. "But, there is this one girl a year or two older make's Quidditch practice easier."

"Speaking of Slytherin, tell my readers about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Is it still the same?"

"It's fun and healthy when it's kept to the Quidditch Pitch. I think Gryffindor could lose every game against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for the next ten years and the Gryffindor would be okay as long as they beat Slytherin. Other than that it's pretty stupid and childish. Can't we all just get along?" Harry asked.

"Interesting," Rita said looking down at her notes before jotting down something else. "Alright let's get to what my readers really want to know about; the tournament. Tell me how did you get in?"

Harry sighed. "I wish there was a way to prove this but I didn't put my name in that cup. Somebody else did."

"There are plenty of ways to prove it. You could take Veritaserum, give your memories leading up to the events or even swear on your magic," Rita said.

Harry smiled. This is what he had waited for. "I swear on my Magic, that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, so mote it be." A small flash of light surrounded him and his chest felt warm for a moment but soon everything went back to normal.

"Care to demonstrate…?" Rita asked.

"For you, Ms. Skeeter," Harry replied producing a bouquet of white roses from the tip of his wand.

"Very impressive, Harry," Rita started before asking another question. "So, now that we have established that you did not put your name in that cup, what do you think happened?"

"Voldemort," Harry replied ignoring the ten feet that Rita nearly jumped when hearing his name. "I don't believe him to be dead. In fact I know he isn't. He's just a spirit trying desperately to regain control of his body."

"I'm sure you understand the severity of your words so please do not get offended when I say that my readers and I will need proof?"

"I swear on my Magic, that Voldemort isn't dead, so mote it be." Harry said confidently. Another flash and another bouquet of roses later and Harry could sense the fear radiating from Rita's body.

"Oh, my" Rita replied. "But how do you know?"

"During my first year, he possessed the body of Professor Quirrell and tried to gain an item that possessed the power to give him his body back but I stopped him. During my second year he possessed a student into opening up the chamber of secrets so he could gain a body but I stopped him," Harry replied before getting cut off.

"So during your third year I'm assuming that Sirius Black escaped from prison so he could somehow gain his master a body?"

"Sirius Black is innocent," Harry replied coolly. This was going even better than he imagined. "Do you want me to swear on that too?"

"So wait," Rita replied after taking a few moments to pick her jaw up off the floor. "You're telling me that mass murderer Sirius Black didn't betray your parents? So why did he kill all those Muggles and murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"Not only did Sirius Black not betray my parents, but he didn't kill those Muggles or Peter Pettigrew. In fact Pettigrew is alive and well," Harry answered with a victory smirk.

"Please, enlighten us," Rita said still in shock.

"Basically, Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus, a rat, quite fittingly. My dad thought that Sirius would be the obvious choice as a secret keeper so he led people to believe that Sirius was his secret keeper when it was in fact Peter Pettigrew. When Sirius found out that my parents had died, he chased Pettigrew into that muggle village but sadly Pettigrew was smarter. He blew up the street, cut his finger off and disappeared into the sewers. He would eventually make his way to Hogwarts where he lived as a rat up until last year when I found him. He confessed to the whole thing," Harry lied about that last part to protect the Weasley family.

"On your magic," Rita asked and Harry nodded before saying for the third time that he swore on his magic. Another flash of light and bouquet of roses later and Rita was almost done with the interview.

"Okay, so how are you feeling about the tournament?" Rita asked, mind still spinning from the night's events.

"Nervous, the other three contestants have a couple of years on me but I'm confident that I'll get it done," Harry replied.

"Why? What motivates you to win?" Rita asked.

"To prove to Voldemort that I'm not scared. I will beat him Rita, if he does somehow regain a body rest assured that you or nobody else has nothing to worry about. He will die, and it will be for keeps this time," Harry said, confidence oozing from his body.

"What makes you so sure?" Rita asked. "You have to understand that he was the darkest wizard in history, the public has the right to know!"

"A mother's love," Harry replied.

"A mother's love?" Rita asked, a trillion questions zooming through her head.

"A mother's love," Harry replied again before ending the interview. He went over her notes silently and quickly. She knew that she probably had a thousand more questions for him but truthfully he was getting tired and knew that tomorrow would be a long day. So he bid her farewell and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Damn," Harry thought when he finnaly reached the tower. He stared blankly at the portrait of the fat lady, realizing that he didn't know the password. He had recited every password he could remember but nothing worked and he was stuck standing there, locked out of Gryffindor tower.

He was about to just give up and retire to the to the room of requirements for one more night but the portrait door suddenly opened and Ron Weasley stepped out into the corridor with a goofy grin plastered on his face and the Marauders map in his other hand.

Harry nodded at him skeptically and rushed passed him into the common room. He half expected to be mauled by a wild woman with bushy brown hair but Hermione was peacefully sleeping on the couch in an empty common room. He smiled; she looked amazing when she slept.

"She's been sleeping in that exact spot for two weeks," Ron said longingly from behind him before masking his feelings with a harsher tone. "Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business," Harry replied rather coldly.

"I think you owe m-" Ron started.

"I don't owe you a damn thing," Harry interrupted. "What kind of friend are you? After everything we've been through you didn't even believe me," Harry said letting how hurt he was show. He quickly composed himself.

Ron sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "A pretty bad one, I guess."

His answer surprised Harry, so he turned around to see the look on his face. Regret radiated from his body, something Harry picked up on from his abilities in Legilimency.

"I was just worried about you, that's all," Ron spoke again. "After all we've been through I knew you could be in danger. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Why do you have my map?" Harry asked coldly. He really didn't appreciate Ron searching through his things.

"I tried looking for you," Ron replied evenly. "I thought you had been taken captive because your name wasn't on the map. I even reported to Dumbledore that you were missing. He panicked for a little while but after he talked to Dobby he calmed down a bit. It was quite scary honestly."

Harry nodded. It made sense.

"Why was your mom screaming about Muggles in a place crowded with them that day we meant?" Harry asked, needing to know the truth.

Ron raised his eyebrows and then shook his head, he seemed to be in deep thought like he was trying to remember something before he shook his head again. "Dumbledore told her to."

"Did he tell you to be friends with me as well?" Harry asked, anger starting to boil in his voice.

"No," Ron answered quickly. He wasn't lying. "Look the only reason I even knew that because I overheard them talking about it the night before I went to Hogwarts. I was trying to sneak a snack, honest."

"So why did you become friends with me?" Harry asked, his anger going subsiding a bit.

Ron snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

Harry glared at him, hard. "I don't know if you've noticed it mate but you're Harry Potter. Every kid in this school would have died to be in that compartment with you that day. You're our hero, the kid who saved us from the Dark Lord. You have to understand that, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Harry responded coldly. "You were only friends with me because of something I don't even remember doing."

"Of course I was!" Ron responded loudly as if Harry was missing something. "Put yourself in my shoes. Imagine if all your life you had been told bedtime stories about the-boy-who-lived, and read story after story about the amazing feats he had pulled off in the story books. Then imagine being able to sit next to him and finding out that he is in the same year as you! Wouldn't you be excited?"

"I guess," Harry responded not really getting it.

"But it's more than that," Ron continued like Harry hadn't even answered. "Imagine you found out that you both liked Quidditch and Chess. Imagine that he was easy to talk to, a great listener and went through great lengths help you with your school work, help you find classrooms, and found you another great friend in a girl like Hermione."

"I don't get it Ron," Harry responded.

"I was just as lost as you were Harry. I mean, know I that the stories that my mom read weren't true but think about it. My best friend is Harry Potter. All my life, I've been expected to be as good as Bill and Charlie and Fred and George but none of that matters anymore because being Ron Weasley was good enough to be your best friend. That meant a lot me, it still does," Ron ended softly, a range of emotions plastered on his face.

"But you still didn't believe me…?" Harry asked.

"You're right," Ron said defeated. "I didn't. I was a jealous git. I still am a jealous git. I should have known that you would never do something to put yourself in danger. I let my jealousy get the best of me. I'm sorry."

"How am I supposed to know that it won't happen again?" Harry asked.

"I'm certain it will," Ron said stealing a knowing glance at Hermione. "But, I'll try to get rid of my demons. It won't be easy especially with her-."

"Ron, you stupid git, I don't like her not like that!" Harry said. It was silent for a moment and all they could hear was the quiet breathing of Hermione's sleeping body before Ron sighed.

"The sad thing is that I don't either. I know it wouldn't work. We have nothing in common besides you. It's just hard to let go," Ron said sadly.

"You're a decent enough bloke, other girls will want you," Harry said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know about that Harry," Ron replied. "But that's not the point. The point is that I'm sorry. Best friends get mad at eachother for stupid shit all the time, and then they get over it and move on. I hope you can forgive me."

Harry sighed. Ron was right. "I do forgive you but please try to think before you act?"

Ron grinned, "But, I'm a Weasley."

"Shut up," Harry smiled back and punched him in the arm. Ron let out a sigh of relief. He was just happy to have his friend back.

"Hey Ron, I'm glad you're back because I'm going to need you, a storm is coming, and we need to prepare," Harry said turning serious.

"Whatever it takes," Ron said turning just as serious. This is what Harry loved about him, he knew when to take things seriously.

"So when I wake you tomarrow at five o'clock to go jogging around the lake with me you won't be mad?" Harry asked.

Ron mumbled something incoherent before slowly nodding his head. "I can't promise that I'll be happy about it but I'll be there."

"Krum might be there," Harry laughed. "He has to keep in shape somehow."

"Shut up," Ron replied. Harry smiled. It was nice to have things back to normal. It still sucked that he couldn't tell him the truth but it would make Harry happy knowing that his friends were safe. He planned to train both Ron and Hermione in everything that Tom had taught him. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost them.

"What are you going to do about Hermione," Ron asked after a moment or two passed by. Harry sighed. He knew she would be upset and really didn't blame her. "I reckon she'll be hopping mad mate."

"Should I wake her?" Harry asked.

"If she had gone away for two weeks and came back and saw you on the couch and didn't wake you up, how would you feel?" Ron asked.

"Good point," Harry answered and walked slowly over the maroon couch that Hermione was sleeping on. She was situated in front of the fire place so she looked real warm and cozy. He felt guilty about waking her up but knew it had to be done. He felt Ron breathing over his shoulder and knew that his friend was behind him as he gently started shaking Hermione to wake her up.

Her eyes darted open before she surveyed the room. Harry raised his eyebrows. The little witch! She hadn't been sleeping at all! She had heard his and Ron's entire conversation. He turned to Ron, who shrugged his shoulders, telling Harry he had no clue that Hermione was awake the whole time, and backed away. Hermione glared at them both like she wanted to say something but decided not to. She sat up and turned her head sideways in deep thought.

"I see you two have made up," she said still glaring holes into their heads. Harry and Ron stood there silently and were scared that any sudden movements would get them killed.

Suddenly she rose from the couch and made a movement toward them which caused Ron to jump a little too far and into the fire place. His pant leg caught on fire.

Satisfied, Hermione nodded. "Don't think you're off the hook Harry."

Harry gulped. "Hermione I-"

"What did I do?" Ron interrupted furiously.

"It's your fault that he went into hiding. If you would have just believed him in the first place he wouldn't went off to who-knows-where doing merlin-knows-what! Just because he is an idiot and has forgiven you, don't think I have!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, it wasn't all Ron's fau-" Harry tried after seeing the dejected look fall upon Ron's face.

"Enough!" Hermione interrupted and pointed to the stairs. "To bed, the both of you!"

Harry and Ron were idiots but they weren't stupid and marched right on up the stairs only catching the last part of Hermione's tirade.

"And to think! I was sitting here all worried, crying my bloody eyes out for the last two weeks, worried our friendship was over, while those to idiots are busy having a stupid bro-mance. The nerve!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Good or bad, IDC just want opinions. For me, Harry clearly had two goals in his interview with Rita. Also, just to add. I hate the wrap that Ron gets in FF. I personally like the dude and for everyone who says yeah but he is a bad friend... who isn't? How many times has your best friend done dumb shit that you thought you never would forgive them for only to be out partying with them the next weekend? That's how I view Ron. I also think that he is a little more open-minded than more people give him credit for but that's just me. Anywho, I hope I did everyone justice in this chapter and let me know what you think! I'm always open for suggestions!

A/N 2: Yo, I just had to come back and update this because I got a review from Jharry1960! About Ron + Hermione! I Agree! They wouldn't work in real life. Even Mrs. Rowling herself said so in a recent interview! Google that thing! Lol Anyways. The only reason that I am adding this is because I meant to make that a point. With that being said... I don't necessarily think Harry, Hermione would work either. Actually honestly, I hate all the cannon pairings. The Harry Ginny thing was random at best. With that being said, I def see how Harry and Hermione would work here. I'm just not committed to it. Maybe you guys can convince me? R&R!


End file.
